zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Planet Zi
= Overview = Planet Zi is a fictional planet in the Zoids universe. Zi is located 60,000 light years away from Earth, directly opposite our planet in the Milky Way, and is home to the mechanical lifeforms, Zoids. Zi has several continents, such as Nyx, Europa and Delpoi. In most timelines, Planet Zi has two moons. Characteristics of the Planet Below are characteristics of the Planet as mentioned in the Zoids Bible Promotional Zoids Prints: *Zi was originally the closest planet to its sun, but is now the second closest. *Zi's sun is an F-class yellow-white star. *Zi's average orbital speed is 101,326 km/h. *Zi's diameter is 10026km. *Zi's axial tilt is 26.3°. *Zi and its solar system were formed roughly 5 billion years ago. *200 million years after formation, the heavy Planet Mi (1/4 of Zi's diameter) collided with Zi, becoming part of the planet and blowing 1/4 of its crust into space. *78% of the heavy metals on Zi are thought to originate from Mi. *Fragments from Mi and crust from Zi became three moons: "De", "Se" and "Ae". *"De", the yellow moon, is the smallest moon and the closest to Zi. De is only 180,000 km from Zi and getting closer every day. was destroyed by the comet Thorne in Rebirth Century and OJR material. *"Se", the middle moon, is blue, and "Ae" (the largest and most distant) is red. Due to its mass, Ae has a highly eccentric and inclined orbit. Ae is thought to be composed entirely of fragments from Mi's moon "Te". *700,000 years ago, a group of 8 tiny planetoids crashed into Zi's equator, causing the current geography. The largest had a 16.2 km radius and was estimated to weigh 1.0008 trillion tons. *Zi currently has 6 major continents (Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western, Central and Dark). =Zoidstar= While most Zoids media feature or take place on Planet Zi, the UK Spiderman and Zoids ''comics take place on Zoidstar. =Time lines= Battle Story In the older battle story, Zi had three moons. However, a comet struck one of the three moons in ZAC 2056, shattering it. The shards rained down onto the planet, causing massive destruction; the Central Continent broke into three pieces and large parts of Nyx sank. Anime , these two timelines take place on a continent that corresponds to the battle story's western continent.]] Chaotic Century Chaotic Century was set some thirty-three years after this disaster (in 2099), running parallel to the new battle story for some time. It deviates from the battle story, and as seen in the picture opposite, takes place entirely on the Western Continent (referred to as "Eupora" by Prozen in episode 7), thus moving the location of a few landmarks such as Red River. Furthermore, the actual location of the continent may be different, as New Helic City appears to be close to the North Pole (as, in Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 17, the aurora emanating from the North Pole is able to affect New Helic City's communication), which would not correspond to the Western Continent, which is largely below the equator. It must be stressed that there are many possible explanations for this- as both this comment and the map were only referred to in passing, and as such were probably not scrutinized by the series' creators. Guardian Force Guardian Force takes place in the same timeline as ''Chaotic Century, and therefore inhabits the same Zi as Chaotic Century. New Century .]] While not explicitly stated, there is evidence that suggests that New Century takes place on the same timeline as the first two series, albeit in the distant future, as the ruins of the Gravity-Cannon-equipped Ultrasaurus are found in the Gurreal Plateau, the same place where the finale of ''Guardian Force took place. Fuzors While Zoids: Fuzors takes place on Planet Zi and still has two moons, the show almost never refers to the regions beyond Blue City, other than to give some random location names in passing (some of which are inconsistent throughout the series). Aside from mentioning that these names don't match with the names used in other series, since Fuzors is set entirely on the Eastern Continent (which was rarely mentioned in any other media), there is no useful information with which to describe the overall geography of the Planet Zi that appears in the Fuzors timeline. '' anime takes place.]] Genesis In the Genesis anime, there was an apocalyptic upheaval on Planet Zi some time in the ancient past. Thousands of years before the events of the anime series, the whole planet shook. The planet's axis was moved, and what were once tropical landmasses became frigid wastelands. The continents broke up and the seas became turbulent, while volcanoes erupted en mass, resulting in the total reformation of Zi's surface. The planet became inhospitable, and the once-great civilization that had thrived there was annihilated. To preserve the last relics of their technology, they built Sora City, a giant airborne colony which remained operational after the great change (dubbed by some as the "God's Fury"). They initially set about making the surface habitable once more, and to do so built the Generators, massive plant-like devices that stabilised the land, water, and atmosphere and produced the Zoid-fuel Reggel. However, it took many decades to build the first one, and several more for each one after that. Even after they were built, it would be another century before they actually became operational. In this time, the people of Sora city initiated birth control policies and decided to live perpetually in their flying city. Due to this, the technology on the surface of Zi is incredibly low, far behind what would be seen in every other series (with a few exceptions, as Sora City was not entirely cut off from the surface and had ties with Digald). The anime series takes place on only one continent, but Ron's comments indicate that there are more. Notably, the aforementioned Zoid energy source, Reggel, is a significant break from the Chaotic Century timeline, which used the Zoid Eve to power their Zoids. While some speculate the "God's Fury" was a natural (or divine) occurrence, others (such as Ron) promote the idea that it was man-made and that the warring of at least two forces, each lead by a Gil Dragon, was to blame for the cataclysm. It should also be noted that only one moon in shown during the Genesis timeline. Video Games Zoids Legacy . ]] In Zoids legacy, the terrain is warped by ZOS reactions. While notable events from various anime and video game timelines take place in Legacy, the locations and geography generally are not retained. The map is a projection of the world, such that going off one side will make the player come back on the other. From the dialogue in the game, North, South, East and West, are Up, Down, Right and Left on the map (respectively). Terrain can only be crossed by certain transport Zoids. A Gustav can only traverse ground, such as desert sand or forests. Light-blue water can be traversed by a Hover Cargo, while dark-blue water can be traversed by a Dragoon Nest. A Whale King can fly over any terrain. Each successive transporter can also cross the terrain of the previous one. (listed in order). Geography Chaotic Century Some noteworthy locations in Chaotic Century are as follows: *Wind Colony: Van's hometown, and is located near to the ruins where Zeke and Fiona are found. This is an otherwise minor settlement in the desert. *Red River/Dragonhead base(s): Two military bases located in close proximity to one another, each defending the border of their respective territories, it is passed through and referenced more than once, and is noteworthy for featuring the first appearance of multiple characters, notably Rob Herman and Karl Schubaltz. *Valley of the Rare Hertz: A mysterious valley which causes Zoids that enter to go berserk. Those equipped with a Pulse Guard are able to temporarily resist its effects. *Mt. Iselina: a mountain known for its treacherous fog, this is also home to a minor village, from which Rosa and Viola hail. *Cronos Fort: An important Republican base, it is nearly captured by the advancing Imperial army, before Krueger self-destructs it, wiping out some of the Empire's forces and scattering the route to New Helic City with debris, slowing their advance. *Mt. Osa Base: A large base built into a mountain, it is powered by a geothermal reactor. This base is critically important in the defence of the Republic, as it is the last major base before the capital itself. This base is also destroyed by Krueger, who triggers an eruption to once again wipe out the advancing Imperial army. *New Helic City: The Republican Capital. It is a large city, and is home to the president's manor, as well as a large Zoids research museum. The president's manor visually resembles the White House. *Jail: While never named, a high-security jail is featured in the series. Its occupants are primarily Imperial, but its affiliation is not made clear. Initially housing Rosso, it later holds the Crossbow Brothers, Stinger and The Trinity Ghost members in Guardian Force. *Gurreal Plateau: Home of some ruins relating to Zoids Eve (or rather, the Death Saurer), which Van and co. head to in order to find out about Fiona's past. They find it already excavated by Prozen's forces. *City of Wind: A town that used to have many windmills, before being razed by rogue Imperial forces. It is located near the Valley of Heroes. *Guygalos: The Imperial capital, a large city, which is very badly damaged when Prozen revives the Death Saurer, which goes berserk and annihilates everything in its path before being stopped by Van's Blade Liger. Guardian Force Many locales from Chaotic Century are revisited in Guardian Force, most notably by Hiltz in the Death Stinger. Among the places he destroys are the colony at Mt. Iselina, New Helic City, the Jail where Rosso was previously imprisoned, and various other small towns and colonies. Other revisited locations include the Gurreal Plateau and the Valley of the Rare Hertz, where the Zoid Eve is revealed to be located. New locations include the Pellemdon Islands, site of some ancient underwater ruins, and Windeen Lake, location of the (slumbering) Ultrasaurus. New Century Though most events take place in vague locations, some revisited locations include the Gurreal Plateau, the location of the Royal Cup (whose finish line is a wreck of the Gravity Cannon-equipped Ultrasaurus), and a Storm Sworder launch site that looks identical to the one used in Chaotic Century. Other areas include Romeo City, where a Gun Sniper store is located, Temps Town, the location of a tournament that is never actually featured due to the Blitz Team being delayed by a criminal gang, and Mt. Iselina, where Brad Hunter spotted and chased down the Shadow Fox in his Command Wolf. Fuzors Almost all of the series takes place in or near Blue City, but other locations mention include Rose City, Keel Town, Easy Town, Brown City, and various other locations. None are recurring nor described in detail, and as such, none are of any geographical significance. Genesis Some noteworthy locations in Genesis are as follows: *Mirodo Village: Ruuji's hometown, it is a very small seaside community, who's Generator is accidentally destroyed by Zairin, which makes it gradually become inhospitable. It is eventually revived by Ruuji, who uses his Liger to repair the Generator. *Harayardo: A (relatively) small trading town, ruled over by Lady Haara. This is where Ruuji meets Kotona and Galaga. It is located just north of Mirodo, and harbours its civilians while Ruuji fights Digald. *Sakura: A small village with natural hot springs, it is home to Jingo, a famous Zoid mechanic. *Ze Ruft: A mining town, also known for its mechanics, this was home to Ferde, the Generator mechanic, but when it is occupied by Digald, he dies only a few days before Ruuji is able to meet him. *Pikuru: A very small and otherwise not noteworthy village, it is where Ruuji first uses the Hayate Liger, and is where Ra Kan decides to lead the anti-Digald movement. *Zuuri: A fortress built into a tabletop mountain, this was a city designed to house the civilians of Kira, which had been attacked by Digald long ago. It is ruled over by Da Jin, and later, the returning Ra Kan, and is the anti-Digald movement's first base of operations. *Katou: A very advanced seaside fortress/city, Katou holds some remnants of the Sky people's lore, and houses a (ruined) Gil Dragon. *Iron Rock: A city built by Sora City members who did not wish to stay with the Sky people, it houses a Zoid factory and a working Gil Dragon, but is protected by a family of assassins, who murder anyone who ventures too far into the city's underground areas. *Torafu: A fort close to Zuuri, it was occupied by commander Boraa of Digald for the first part of the anime. Surrounded by swamp, and laden with high walls and armed with massive artillery, it was virtually impossible to assault without Bio Zoids. It was eventually seized by Ruuji and Ra Kan's men through the clever use of the Brastle Tiger's thermic weapons. It would become the anti-Digald forces' main base in the final portion of the series. *Digu: Capital of Digald, it is a massive industrial city built around a dead Generator. It has a pact with the people of Sora City, to supply them with Reggel, in exchange for technology, including the Bio Zoids. It is ruled over by an Emperor, but when he dies, Jiin, the leader of the military takes over, and seizes absolute control of the country. *Sora: A large flying city, it was used to house the survivors of the ancient civilisation, and is a vault of all their lost technology. These people, having been forced to wait for a century before the land was rendered hospitable through the use of the Generators, eventually thought of themselves as superior to the surface dwellers and elected to stay in their flying city rather than resettle on the surface. The city is eventually destroyed by Felme, and the citizens are evacuated to Zuuri. Earth Planet Earth is mentioned several times in various Zoids media. In Chaotic Century, Raven is informed humans on Planet Zi actually came from "the blue planet" and may go back some day. In the Battle Story, the Globally III ''spaceship originated from Earth, as did the ''Celeste ''from the UK Zoids comic. A story for the Zoids2 line was slated to take place on Earth, hence the slogan "monster machines that stalk the Earth" used on the line's boxes. Finally, multiple Zoids manga are set on Earth, including ''Suicide Attack!! Zoids Boy Corps, Zoids Commander Teru, Zoids Battler Raiga, and Iron Soul!! Zoids Core Battles. Melda Planet Melda appears only in the Zevle backstory, told on leaflets included with the model kits. It is covered in continents and oceans but was originally a "machine planet" with exposed mechanical sections. At that time, earthquakes and floods often broke out due to close approaches by a nearby planet. Melda was once inhabited by mechanical humanoids, but at the time of the story, it is occupied by humans from a crashed spaceship. The planet is invaded by the Zeeva Army, a tribe of mechanical humanoids that escaped from the planet long ago, but one of the humans finds an underground city where the last survivor of the Shido tribe lives, and learns about the Zoic Battle Vehicles (ZEVLEs), which (like Zoids) are mechanical animals remodelled for combat. Category:Planet Zi Category:Locations